Estúpido ¿Amor?
by PPBKAI
Summary: ¿Cuándo el amor se converte en locura? Brian ama tanto a Kai que por el es capas de todo y un malentendido puede ser fatal.YAOIKXBRIAN ONE SHOT


**TITULO: ESTUPIDO ¿AMOR?**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJAS: BRYAN X KAI**

**SUMMARY: ¿HASTA DONDE EL AMOR POR ALGUIEN PUEDE SER ENFERMIZO? ¿DÓNDE QUERER NOS LLEVA A LA LOCURA?**

**ONE SHOT**

- POV BRYAN-

soy un estúpido y mil veces estúpido. No puedo creer que yo te haya hecho esto mi amor, PERDONAME POR FAVOR lo hice sin pensar. Pero qué respuesta tan idiota, lo que te hice no tiene nombre y ni con mi propia vida lo pagaría

no se si me escuchas. Solo puedo ver tu hermoso cuerpo tumbado en la cama, estas dormido con un apacible rostro que no refleja ni miedo, ni temor, ni coraje. Pero se que cuando despiertes no desearás otra cosa que verme muerto, y no te culpo.

Mis malditos celos son los causantes de tu desgracia y todo por actuar sin pensar. Debes saber que te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, cuando por fin comenzamos a sostener una relación, mi vida comenzó a tener sentido

Amo todo lo que haces y lo que eres. Amo tu tersa piel, amo tu abundante cabellera, tu mirada de rubí me hace olvidarme del mundo y pensar solo en ti. Amo las suaves sonrisas que solo me dirigen a mi. Tomar tu cintura y acercarte a mi cuerpo para besar tus cálidos labios es la mas deliciosa sensación que jamás pude sentir. Pero no sucederá mas.

Nunca podré volver a besarte ni a tenerte entre mis brazos por que se que cuando despiertes me odiarás y tendrás 1000 insultos que dirigirme y, en ese momento, yo solo agacharé la cabeza para aceptar humildemente tu desprecio, pro que es lo único que merezco.

FLASH BACK

-HACE UN MES-

la luz se cuela por la ventana alumbrando una pequeña recámara en un cómodo apartamento en Rusia. En realidad no hace mucho frío. Así que en la cama no hay muchas cobijas. Y ni falta que hicieran por que sobre de ella se encuentran 2 amantes que se han estado entregando uno al otro desde la noche y no han notado que ya amaneció.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban fatigados, jadeantes y adoloridos por los fuertes estrujones de toda la noche. Kai recostaba su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Bryan y con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Por su parte, Bryan rodeaba la espalda de Kai con su brazo derecho dibujando pequeños círculos con su dedo índice sobre el hombro de Kai

Kai

Hmm

No puedo creer que ya vayamos a cumplir 11 meses juntos

Para mi es como si solo hubiéramos pasado un día

Oye mi amor- acariciando firmemente el costado de Kai- ¿cómo quieres que celebremos nuestro aniversario?

¿por qué no me llevas a ese restaurante italiano que tanto me gusta?- clavando sus bellas amatistas en los ojos de lavanda con una mirada de niño caprichoso

donde tu quieras, soy tu esclavo y haré lo que tu quieras

¿lo que yo quiera?- una sonrisa pícara se deja asomar

eeeh...si

tómame de nuevo

¡¿otra vez! Ya me duele todo

eres el esclavo y cumpliras mis ordenes

ay Kai, eres insaciable

de nuevo hicieron el amor con infinita ternura y cuando el hambre ya los estaba matando se arreglaron y salieron con rumbo al restaurante italiano.

Cuando entraron al lugar, se convirtieron en el centro de las miradas (obvio, quién no se quedaría viendo a un paro de biscochazos como esos) tomaron su mesa y ordenaron su comida.

Todo estuvo muy agradable en aquel lugar: su mesa estaba un poco apartada, había linda música que tocaba un pianista, la única luz era la de las velas que alumbraba bellamente los rostros de aquellos chicos.

Por debajo de la mesa, Bryan acariciaba con su pié la entrepierna de Kai haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero poco a poco su miembro se endurecía para placer del mayor. Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de estallar bajo la mesa, se retiró cortésmente a los baños para terminar con lo que Bryan había comenzado.

Cuando regresó, el pelilavanda estaba muy divertido de ver la cara de Kai, en la mesa ya se encontraba el postre que Bryan había ordenado y siguieron charlando

oye Kai, para nuestro próximo aniversario, me gustaría pasarla en el departamento, tu y yo solitos

a mi también me gusta la idea, dentro de un mes festejaremos en la casa

al otro día, cuando Bryan salió de la casa, Kai llamó por teléfono a Rei aprovechando que por esos días al neko estaba en Rusia por que le estaba ayudando al señor Dickenson con unos asuntos

moshi, moshi- contestó Rei

¿Rei? Soy yo Kai

¡hola Kai! Cómo estas. Que gusto saludarte ¿cómo estas?

Estoy bien, gracias

Y Bryan ¿sigues con el no?

Si, ya dentro de un mes cumplimos un año

Vaya que si vuela el tiempo

Oye Rei, quería pedirte un favor

Lo que quieras

Como dentro de un mes Bryan quiere celebrar nuestro aniversario en casa, me gustaría sorprenderlo con un platillo y me preguntaba..si..tu... podrías enseñarme a cocinar

Kai ¿quieres aprender a cocinar? Vaya que debes querer a ese chico. Claro , no hay problema, si quieres empezamos mañana mismo. Estamos a muy buen tiempo de que aprendas algo que dejará a Bryan con el ojo cuadrado. Anota los ingredientes que te voy a pedir:...

Al otro día en la mañana, Kai se levantó temprano para que le diera tiempo de arreglarse, comprar los ingredientes e irse con Rei

Uy, que madrugador amaneciste Kai- dijo Bryan mientras observaba a Kai salir todo húmedo el baño

Es que voy a salir

Y ¿a dónde vas?

¿importa?

Si

Voy a visitar a Rei, ayer me llamó por que dijo que está aquí en Rusia y no conoce bien la ciudad

¿y de cuando a acá tan acomedido?

Estas celoso, estas celoso- imaginen que es una cantaleta

Pues si, lo estoy- haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

Vamos Bry, no te enojes. Ya sabes que Rei es mi amigo y hace mucho no lo veo

Está bien, pero regresas temprano

Si... ya pareces mi papá- fingiendo enojo

Llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba Rei y después de charlar unos minutos se pusieron a trabajar. La verdad es que Kai era una papa enterrada para la cocina (no podía ser bueno para todo) y Rei se divertía viendo sus intentos de cortar verduras

¡Kai, con esos trozos tan enormes matarás a Bryan!

La tarde transcurrió entre los fallidos intentos de cheff de Kai y cuando se dio cuenta ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Sin perder tiempo regresó al departamento puesto que había prometido llegar temprano. Había quedado con Rei de verse 3 veces a la semana para continuar con las "clases" (lunes, miércoles y viernes).

A la siguiente vez inventó que ahora recorrerían la parte sur de la ciudad y a la otra que visitarían la cede de la BBA en Rusia. A Bry no le hizo mucha gracia esta última excusa por que se le hacía que ya era mucho verse en una semana, pero conociendo el geniecito de su koi decidió no decir nada.

Y así con mentiras, Kai se las ingenió para ver a Rei una semana mas. El jueves de esta, Bry se encontró a Yuriy en la en la calle y este le hizo el comentario cizañozo:

Brian, ¿haz visto últimamente a Rei Kon, ha cambiado mucho y ahora está mas atractivo que nunca

¿lo has visto?

Si, lo vi en el supermercado ayer con Kai- acentuando el Kai- ¿qué ya no están juntos?- con cara falsa de inocente

¡claro que estamos juntos, ya vamos a cumplir un año!

Ah, perdón, lo que pasa es que yo no acompaño a cualquiera a comprar víveres

Yuriy hizo este comentario por que estaba muy molesto de que Kai estuviera con su Bryan y pensó que esta era una buena oportunidad de echarlos a pelear. Era obvio que esto calentó la cabeza del impulsivo Bryan quien toda la tarde estuvo un tanto serio con Kai

¿qué tienes? Estas muy serio hoy- Kai le rodea el cuello

no es nada- se suelta del agarre

dime que tienes, tu no eres así, no conmigo

¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Kon?

¿eh?- un tanto nervioso por la mirada de Bryan

lo has estado viendo muy seguido estas 2 semanas

pe..pero Bry

no quiero que lo sigas viendo ¿ok?- la cólera le invadía

esta bien- prefirió callar para no agrandar las cosas

pero como ahora no le podía decir abiertamente que estaba con Rei, optó por no decir nada y salirse cuando el no estaba. Pero la mala suerte los rondaba y ese miércoles no se dieron cuenta que Yuriy los vio desde un auto cuando caminaban por la calle rumbo a sus compras

mm,mm,m- piensa Yuriy- ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un lindo gatito cazando a un pajarito ¿no?. Alguien tendrá que enterarse de esto

espiando a Bryan se hizo el encontradizo con el cuando salía al parque a entrenar con su blade. Después de saludarlo con un tono serio le comenzó a decir:

Bryan, vas a decir que me estoy metiendo en asuntos que no me incumben, pero... hace un rato, vi a Kai con ese Rei en su apartamento- disfrutaba viendo la cara roja de Bryan- yo no digo que te esté engañando ni nada por el estilo (ppbkai: ay, qué inocente es el niño), pero creo que no es correcto que se estén viendo si tu no estas presente.

CALLATE!... no te permito que te expreses así de Kai- a pesar de que quería irlo a matar en ese momento, debía defenderlo delante de Yuriy

No te enojes conmigo- haciéndole la cara del gato de Shrek- yo solo lo hago por tu bien. Tu estas muy enamorado de ese chico y no ves...

No veo que qué, ya te dije Yuriy, Kai no me engaña- toma a Yura por el cuello de su ropa- y si te atreves a hablar así de nuevo de el verás como te va- soltó al pelirrojo y se alejó del lugar.

Bryan quería verlo con sus propios ojos y había do a buscar a Kai al hotel de Rei. Se acercó a la recepción y preguntó si no habían visto de "casualidad" a un chico alto, cabello bicolor, esbelto y con unos triangulitos tatuados en la cara.

Con esa descripción la señorita que lo atendía inmediatamente identificó de quién se trataba

A si, ¿el chico que viene a visitar al huésped del cuarto 666, no?

Ehmmm, si- tratando de controlarse

Tendrá como 10 minutos que se fue

Gracias- se giro con la intención de irse, pero se regresó- mmm,¿qué tan seguido viene al hotel?- quería mas información

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que viene los lunes, miércoles y viernes

Con esto comprobó que Yuriy no le estaba mintiendo. Sabía que Kai ya estaría en casa así que se dirigió para allá a ver que le decía Kai

Al fin llegaste mi amor- le besa la mejilla- ¿cómo te fue?

Bien ¿y tu, qué hiciste en el día?

Mmm nada especial

Yuriy me dijo que te vio en la calle

¿a si? Ha de haber sido cuando fui al supermercado

¿qué compraste?

Jabones, pasta de dientes, y lo que te estas comiendo

PAUSA DEL FLASH BACK

La paz del cuarto se ve interrumpida cuando entra uno de los médicos, me encargué de que consiguieran al mejor del mundo para que te atendiera. Quero que te recuperes lo mas pronto posible.

Trae en la mano unas placas que son radiografías tuyas, después de saludarnos muy cortésmente me muestra las placas, unas son de tu cráneo, otras de tu columna, de tu cadera y de tus piernas, yo no les entiendo nasa, pero el galeno me comienza a explicar...

FLASH BACK

el viernes, Brian sale de la casa como de costumbre, pero se queda a espiar a Kai para ver qué va a hacer.

Como a la media hora, el azulado sale del departamento y toma un taxi. Bryan también toma uno rápidamente para seguirlo. No le sorprende haber llegado hasta el hotel de Rei Kon, con sigilo sigue a Kai hasta el cuarto 666 (definitivamente el demonio estaba en ese cuarto), el ojicarmín toca la puerta con familiaridad y abre un muy animado oriental.

Espiando desde las sombras, Bryan observa la escena y en cuanto se cierra la puerta, el comienza a patear con ira la pared. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, su rostro de arruga por el gesto de impotencia, estrella su puño una y otra vez contra la pared hasta que sangra, pero no le duele. No le puede doler por que la pena sin alivio que lleva en su ser no le permite somatizar dolor corporal.

Está en el cubo de las escaleras, y se sienta en un escalón a llorar por lo que acaba de ver, son sus manos talla bruscamente sus ojos tratando de secar las lágrimas que no dejan de salir

Se la pasa así por espacio de media hora que es cuando su cuerpo cobra fuerza de nuevo y esa tristeza se convierte en ira.

Con paso seguro se levanta y se dirige a la puerta con el número 666 y de un empujón la abre, con la mirada busca al maldito ser que lo ha destrozado y su oído lo guía a la cocina

Al entrar se encuentra a Kai que le está curando una herida a Rei que se acababa de cortar partiendo verduras, pero Bryan pensó que se estaban tomando de la mano

Los 2 sorprendidos chicos se giraron para toparse con la escalofriante mirada del pelilavanda en el marco de la puerta

Bry, no es lo que piensas- dice Kai tratando de calmarlo

CALLATE, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA PUTA

Toma el cuchillo que está sobre la mesa que es el mismo con el que se acababa de cortar Rei y lo empuña con fuerza

Suelta eso Bryan, deja que te explique!

Apártate Kai, voy a matar a ese desgraciado!

No Bry- se interpone entre el y Rei- SUELTA ESE CUCHILLO

NOOOO!- y lo trata de encajar en Rei

Como todo buen felino, con ágiles reflejos, empujó a Kai y lo tiró al suelo, tomó de la estufa un sartén con aceite hirviendo y se lo arrojó a Brian cayéndole en el cuello y en las manos

AAAAHHHHH- fue lo que escucharon salir de la ahogada garganta del pelilavanda

Sin perder un segundo, Kai se incorporó y salió corriendo junto con Rei para dirigirse a las escaleras. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Kai pudo sentir como Rei se desvanecía y al girar vio a este tirado en el suelo con una puñalada en la espalda y Bryan con una cara de loco empuñando el cuchillo con una de sus ahora deformes manos quemadas

Bryan ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?- caminando de espaldas

Sin pensarlo las Bryan dio un paso largo hasta quedar cara a cara con Kai. Este asustado dio un paso mas hacia atrás sin ver que ahí comenzaban las escaleras, su pie resbaló dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente por los escalones, fue una caída demasiado aparatosa y el ruido del crujir de los huesos de Kai hizo reaccionar al ruso.

NOOO, KAAAI!- aventando el cuchillo y corriendo en auxilio de su amor- NOOO ¿QUE TE HE HECHO, KAI, KAI, responde KAI

El joven ojicarmín yacía inconsciente en sus brazos. En ese momento llegó la seguridad del hotel que había escuchado todo el escándalo. 2 hombres muy grandes y corpulentos tomaron a Bryan y lo estamparon contra la pared, cuando le iban a colocar las esposas el guardia se quedó asombrado de ver lo deshechas que estaban esas manos: unas partes sin piel y otras se llegaba a asomar parte del hueso.

LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA. TENEMOS 3 HERIDOS...

END FLASH BACK

El médico ya me explicó lo de las placas, haces un muy ligero quejido que indica que estas despertando. Corriendo llego hasta tu tálamo, veo de nuevo la luz cuando abres tus bellos ojos de rubí que inmediatamente se hacen enormes

¿Qué pasa? ¿qué hago aquí?

Está en el hospital joven Hiwatari

Bryan...maldito- encarando a su compatriota

No te alteres Kai- dice el médico

¡¿qué no me altere! ¡¿cómo no me alterar si tengo a un cerdo frente a mi!..y ¿qué es lo que me pasa? ¿porqué no siento las piernas?...¡¿qué me hiciste!

Cálmese joven Hiwatari

¿qué me calme...

déjeme explicarle. Debido a su lama posición en la caída, sufrió fractura de varios huesos. Desgraciadamente, la quinta vertebra resultó seriamente dañada

dígame el diagnóstico doctor! Por favor

lamento informarle que ...su parálisis es...permanente

NOOO, ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A CAMINAR!

Lo siento- apenado por haber tenido que dar esta dura noticia

TE ODIO BRYAN, TE ODIO- las lágrimas humedecen sus tersas mejillas. Toma aire y le escupe en la cara- NI MATANDOTE YO MISMO PAGARIAS LO QUE ME HICISTE...y Rei ¿cómo está Rei?

Muy grave- dice el galeno- el cuchillo perforó uno de los pulmones, pero se pondrá bien es muy joven y fuerte

DESGRACIADO ¿VISTE TODO LO QUE PROVOCASTE? ¿sabes por qué me veía con Rei?¿hm? estaba aprendiendo a cocinar

¿a cocinar?- contestó Bryan muy confundido

si, a cocinar, quería prepararte una cena especial para nuestro aniversario de un año. Dijiste que querías quedarte en casa ¿recuerdas?. Se suponía era una sorpresa, por que te amaba, pero no puedo seguir seguir amando a la persona que quería matar a mi amigo y que me confinó a la silla de ruedas

en ese momento, el remordimiento y el dolor invadió a Bryan ¿cómo se había atrevido a actuar sin antes investigar mejor las cosas? Solo se dejó llevar por los chismes de un hermoso pelirrojo que en cuanto se enteró de lo que había hecho Bryan desapareció

justo en ese momento, entraron 2 oficiales de policía que tomaron a Bryan por los brazos tratando de no lastimarle sus manos recién curadas

el tiempo que solicitó ha terminado, acompáñenos- levantando a Bryan de la cama

PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR KAI, PERDONAME- casi al salir del cuarto vuelve a gritar- TE AMO KAI

LARGATE MALDITO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA

Después de eso. Kai nunca volvió a ver a Bryan. Se cambió a vivir de nuevo con su abuelo donde se le acondicionó la casa para sus necesidades especiales. Con frecuencia era visitado por sus amigos que trataban de darle ánimos, pero no pudieron evitar que la amargura se apoderara del alma de Kai.

De vez en cuando, su enfermera lo llevaba a pasear a la calle por que quería ver a los niños que comenzaban a jugar beyblade como el lo hizo en su tiempo.

Los años pasaron y el nunca supo que cada vez que iba a visitar el parque, una mirada profunda se escondía entre los frondosos árboles dejando asomar de vez en cuando unas deformes manos que eran el constante recordatorio de que hay errores que no se pueden enmendar.

Bryan amó con locura, pero se dejó arrastrar a la demasía ¿cómo saber cuando cruzamos era línea?.Y tu ¿cómo amas?

F I N


End file.
